Never go down the Rabbithole
by VampiresSuckAndWerewolvesBite
Summary: So two BFFs were reading a manga and then Peter randomly kidnaps one them.So her friend follows the white rabbit and trips on a pebble.So, starting a new game, the girls bring Grease&Michael Jackson to the world. Will Wonderland survive with these girls?
1. Rule 1 Never jump down a rabbithole

**Hi people of . This is me and my friends' first collaborated story. OMG. So have fun reading about our adventure if we fell down the rabbit hole into wonderland. Sorry if the characters are OC. This is fanfiction where anything happens. Have fun reading**

* * *

Once upon a time in the year 2011 in southern California two young girls were supposed to be doing their homework instead they were reading a new hit manga "Alice in the Country of Hearts". After becoming total fangirls and learning about every little thing we can about the whole manga and the game, something odd happened.

* * *

SABELLA'S POV

It was a Friday afternoon maybe around 1:00 pm when Paris and I went to the book store so we could see if the new manga we had wanted was out yet. Paris was the one buying the manga cuz I am broke and I never have money to buy them myself. After finally purchasing the book Paris and I began to walk to the park where there was barely anyone there. We found a spot near an orange tree with tiny red flowers.

Paris' POV

So we started reading the books when I started crying in volume 5. Poor Peter. He got rejected in such a hard cruel manner. Makes me want to slap Alice and then kidnap Peter. So we started eating candy that we got from the gas station when out of nowhere and we mean nowhere, a white rabbit in a waistcoat pops up. So I'm just staring at it when it turned to into Peter. Oh my god! And then Peter grabs Sabella and runs with her. Wait! Sabella has volume 4. I paid too much for it to get ruined.

"Wait! Hold up White rabbit!"

Sabella's pov

As peter was running off with me in his arms I was trying so hard to kick him when I noticed I had the chance to grab his ears.I Started pulling his ears and kept pulling and pulling until he dropped me (down the rabbit hole)

"**What the hell was that**?" peter screamed.

I looked up at him then I got up so fast and ran like my life depended on it. And really it did. Finally after a while of running I noticed he wasn't following me anymore so I had stopped in place and looked around. OH CRACKERS! I'm at a huge mansion that looks exactly like the Hatters mansion in the manga Alice in the country of hearts. This was so unbelievable there are autumn trees, roses and holy crap it's the Hatters. I hid behind a tree and suddenly realized Paris was nowhere to be seen.

Paris' POV

As I ran toward Peter and Sabella, I accidentally tripped on a pebble and fell down the rabbit hole. My stomach was doing flip flops as the colors blurred. It felt like an eternity when I actually landed somewhere and my backpack caught on a tree branch. It snapped with my weight as I landed left hand first to the ground. Now it's numb.

All of the stuff in my backpack fell out. I'm going to kill the guy who chooses the landing spots. I repacked all my stuff and started walking. I looked at the trees and felt the heat. I'm assuming I'm in the Amusement park territory in April Season. Which means…BORIS? Holy fish sticks (**No pun intended)**. I'm in Wonderland.

So in my fangirl quest I accidentally went to the Castle. How did I know I was in the castle? There were cherry blossoms. They are so pretty. And pink. And I saw an extremely large castle that looked like the Disney princess castle in Disneyland. And there are dead bodies everywhere. At least I know it's quiet.

So I walked in and saw the guards lined up. They don't have faces. Creepy. And I thought the exorcist theme song was scary. I dislike walking and getting lost.

I finally get to the Audience chamber when I see Vivaldi and Peter on the very tippy top.

"Who are you?" Vivaldi asks. She sounds very regal.

"I am the new foreigner, Paris. And that son of a Tart rabbit kidnapped my friend"

"We see. Let us talk this over tea"

SABELLA'S POV

After a few more minutes of hiding I started to feel as if someone was watching me from I began to feel pretty stupid for just hiding so I had got up and I was going to walk away when I accidently bumped into someone.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A RABIT!"

I quickly turned around so I could try and escape the other way but then the rabbit guy who looked a lot like Elliot grabbed me. What in the world was going on here how come everyone looks like the people in the manga? Oh shoot I almost forgot he was still here anyways I looked at him and he looked back and you can see it in his eyes that he was mad. Why? I surely didn't do anything I think. Right when I was about to say something he opened up his mouth and muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked him

He looked at me then yelled "I'm not a rabbit!"

"Then why do you have rabbit ears?"

"That doesn't mean anything they're just…long." He said back

"And you have a tail because?"

"Just drop it I'm not a rabbit"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are

Then in less than a second he had pulled out some kind of weapon and pointed it at me.

"Take it back"

Looking at him with annoyance in my eyes I just stood there then said.

"No."

"I said take it back"

"Does it look like I care what you just said?"

For a few minutes later our little argument continued but then it was briefly interrupted when we heard a gun go off. We both turned around and oh my flipping god it was Blood.

Paris' POV

So the queen invited me for tea in the gardens. She also had one of the servants bandage up my broken wrist.

"I've never been to a tea party before' I said politely. It's true. I've never been to a tea party other than my 4 year old cousin's birthday party but—oh my god. Are those scones? And cake. I love tea parties.

"We're glad that this will your first. So tell us girl who is named Paris, Where will be you staying" She asked regally.

"I have no idea." I honestly said.

"Well you may stay at the castle as long as you like"

"Thank you, your highness" What am I saying. I'm never this formal with anyone but then again, I've never been down a rabbit hole and met a beheading queen.

The cherry blossoms look so pretty and I feel so relaxed. I guess this is what it feels like to be at peace with one's self. I sound like I'm old and about to die. (**No offense to old people)**

"White escort Miss Paris to the guest bedroom. She looks like she about to fall asleep at any moment."

We left the gardens as the sun started setting. He didn't talk to me. Mangafox was right. He is naturally cold and intimidating. Not how I want to see my favorite_ lapin. _

"You know this is awkward. "

Silence.

"Come on. I apologize for calling you names but in my defense you kidnapped my friend who had an expensive manga book. So you owe me an apology" I said hotly. More silence.

"No wonder Alice doesn't like you with your piss-poor attitude." I blurted out angry. Peter turned around and turned his clock into a gun and pointed right in front of my head.

"How do you know Alice?" His crimson eyes flashed deadly. I gulped.

"We—well all of us Foreigners have to stick together ya know?" I chuckled nervously. That seemed to satisfy him. We finally got to my room and he opened the door for me. I walked in amazed at all the cool stuff and it's so big. Before he closed the door, he asked in a quiet voice

"What kind of guys does Alice like?" I thought for a second thinking about the type of guy that Alice's ex-boyfriend was before he dumped her in the manga.

"Boy-next door" that seems about right. He closed the door.

I waited for a minute when I started jumping on the bed. I'm in my favorite manga series, I'm in a castle, I've met my favorite rabbit and I'm in wonderland. All I need is a unicorn and I'll be happy.

How wrong I was when I look back thinking this would perfect?

The end of this chapter

* * *

**Hello everybody. So how did you like the story? Since everyone else was making a fan characters going in to wonderland. Why not us. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. We will update eventually. Press the little blue button on the bottom. You know you want to. Oh and we fixed some of the mistakes**

**Click it**

**Click it**

**CLICK IT YOU CHICKEN NUGGET ! **


	2. Chapter 2 Wonderland is a Neccessity

Paris' POV

As I slept, my mind took me somewhere else. I saw I was standing in something that could be described, the sands of time.

"Whoa. I'm in Prince of Persia"

"Maybe"

I looked behind me and saw Nightmare floating behind me.

"Hello, Paris. I am Nightmare, an embodiment of bad dreams. "

"Whoa. You look just like a pirate. So where's the parrot"

"Not a pirate. An incubus" He corrected

"Am I really in Wonderland or is this some figment of my imagination."

"This is a world you wanted, and wished for. "

"I can't possibly have wished for this. This is 2011. Miracles don't happen so easily"

"Reality is an option. Wonderland is a necessity. You shall learn this very soon"

The world started to fade to white. I realized I was wide awake in the queen's guest room. I'm still not out of this dream…great…

Later…

The queen decided I thought I was cute enough that she started putting dresses on me. So I was stuck in this long poofy dress. But I decided to improve this dress. I grabbed some scissors, cut the dress to my knees, took out the corset, cut the sleeves to my shoulders, and ripped pieces of it off. So it looked ripped and unruly, but very fashionable all the same. It suited me, just fine.**( think of the dress from 2010 Alice in wonderland, the one from the castle)**

I really need to find Sabella. If we are really in a manga book, revealing spoilers is going to ruin the whole series. Okay, I have volume 1-3 and number 5. She has volume 4. And its April season so we must be in Clover country and in Volume 4. Damn it. I should have bought the game to see what would happen. I know eventually as a foreigner, I will eventually go to the circus and get stuck in prison.

I'm going to have to find someone who cares enough to save me and get injured.

Cookie Monster, where is Sabella?

* * *

SABELLA'S POV

"Well what do we have here?" as he said this he looked at Elliot.

"Oh um right, Blood this is…actually that's a good question who are you?" Ok now they were both looking at me.

"Oh yea I forgot hahaha my bad, anyways I'm Sabella."

"Well Sabella it's lovely to meet you." Blood said smiling at me while gently taking me by the hand.

As he was doing this I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red from blushing. It's really not my fault though I can't help it if Elliot and Blood were both incredibly handsome. A few minutes later I saw his lips start to move but the idiot I'm known to be I wasn't hearing a thing I was only able to see his smile and well the way Elliot was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Sabella this is Elliot and I am Blood would you like to join us for our little carrot party?"

"Carrot party?"

"Elliot he loves carrots."

When he said this I laughed out loud so hard and finally when I had stopped I looked at Elliot and simply said "BUNNY RABIT!" and ran as fast I could when he jumped towards me. i noticed I was a quite a ways from him so I stopped and heard two soft voices from the distance yelling in joy "we want to play!"" we want to play!" they got closer and closer until I realized who they WAY! It's the twins Dee and Dum. Omg they look even more adorable in person. They saw me and stopped.

"Elliot who's she" they both said at the same exact time.

Wait when did Elliot get here? Wow I'm not to observant am I, anyways you have to admit it is funny watching him trying to catch his breath and saying

"I'm not a bunny!"

He caught breath after about 5 minutes and stood up straight and pointed at me.

"That THING is Sabella. She is our guest –"he began to say but I cut him off.

"Hey look here Mr. rabbit don't be mad cause you keep denying who you are but in case you didn't know I'm a person not a THING so either you say I'm a person and not a thing I'll never stop calling you a rabbit."

"Fine it's a truce then?" He held out his hand so we can shake on I was about to shake his hand the boys said

"You know Elliot you are kind of like a bunny." They ran off to play while Elliot began to turn bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TWO JUST HEAR ANYTHING SABELLA AND I JUST SAID!" He breathed in a deep breath took my hand and led me to the mansion.

* * *

Paris' POV

So I decided to go outside the castle to look for Sabella which was a bad idea because the minute I saw the maze, I gave up. I don't want to get lost like Ace. So I decided to bother Peter.

That was easier said than done. I looked in his office which I had an enormous library but I looked around and didn't find him. Regardless, I spent a couple hours in his library reading the books of Wonderland. I looked at a couple scrolls and one of them was a map. That I _borrowed_ from there.

I eventually found him in the stables, napping on the hay. He looked so peaceful. I grabbed my camera from my backpack, and took some 20 photos.

_(Now if you're wondering why I have snacks, cameras and my P.E. clothes, it was because back in my world, school was out for spring break. And Sabella and I went to borders to grab some manga books for spring break.)_

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT TO THE POT O'GOLD AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW!" I screamed randomly.

He rubbed his eyes. And growled

"You again"

He put the gun to my forehead.

"Shooting me won't get you anywhere. If I die, I will come back and haunt you to insanity."

"What do you want?"

"Honey, I want to be on TV. Be in a MTV music video. Host the Kids choice awards but we don't always get what we want. I need you to guide me through the maze"

"Go get a servant to show you."

"You killed them all. And you need to go to the clock tower to get more servants. Queens's orders." I fibbed. What he doesn't know won't kill me.

He groaned as he got up from the hay, when I stared at one of the horses.

"Horsey!"

I love animals. Horses are so pretty and nice. I saw a carriage at the end of the stable house. I grinned.

"AHHHHHH OH MY-"Peter screamed. I was driving a carriage unsuccessfully. We were going down a mountain in a carriage at 2 horse power (**...heh heh...get it)** I dodged a tree. Peter was holding tightly to the side of the carriage.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" He screamed.

"Hey that sounds like from George of the jungle" I grabbed the reins harder to the left. The horse turned and we dodged another tree. Finally we made it to plainer ground. He got off snakingly. Holding his hands out like looking for a wall. He collapsed on the ground.

"That was fun." I laughed. Life was never this fun back in Reality.

"Bloody hell…are you trying to kill me?" He glared at me. I laughed harder.

I might like staying in wonderland…for the time being.

* * *

Sabella's pov

After Elliot brought me back to the mansion everyone sat down around the table and we talked for what seemed like hours. I said goodnight to the boys and then to Blood who grabbed me hand lightly and placed a gentle kiss. HOLY CRACKERS!

"uh Sabella are you ok?" Elliot asked

"what? yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I turned and looked at him.

"Weeellll you kinda been standing there for about five minutes now."

Oh my gosh I'm such a carrot! wait did I really just call myself a carrot ok that's pretty odd to say that…

"Sabella?"

"Oh right sorry."

"Anyways come I'll show you your room "

"Ok"

The next morning…

Hey when in the world did I come in this room? How come I can't remember anything? I shrugged my shoulders and told myself uh whatever.

"SABELLA ! SABELLA! Wake up we want to play with you!"

Next thing I knew there were two twin boys, Dee and Dum on the bed jumping up and down trying to pull me so I can join them because I wanted them to stop I told them yes that I would go play with them.

"Lets play hide and go seek"

"Um ok that seems normal."

But when I said this they both turned to one another and smiled and shoved something in my hand.

"Ok well we don't care to much for rules so anything goes got it?"

"Uhhhh ok"

"So when you see one of us just shoot i'll start counting"

"Wait shoot what?"

I looked down and saw a gun in my hands. Oh well it's just a gun….WAIT WHAT! Dee grabbed my arm and said to me

"Sabella your suppose to hide!"

I began to run to look for a hiding spot that looked semi safe but everywhere I went they would be able to see me. Out of nowhere and I mean nowhere it became windy like crazy and I could hear the boys coming close so I ran and of coarse I got typical of me. When I was looking around me I saw a huge tower and in that moment it dawned on me that it was Julius tower. Finally after walking for a bit I came up to the doors and well I didn't want to be rude and just walk in but I also didn't want to keep standing out here in the wind. Wow it is amazing in here everything is so clean and neat….very relaxing in a odd and weird way.

"You must be Sabella?"

Oh my god its Julius…this is definitely a dream I don't want to wake up from.

* * *

**Hello peeps. This is VampiresSuck with WerewolvesBite here. We're finally posting! After about 2-3 weeks of cliffhanging, we have updated finally. And we're still fixing grammer mistakes.**

**WerewolvesBite- ( grabs minipopper) Woo hoo! 1,752 words. Finally!**

**VampiresSuck- Keep reading to figure what happens. The next chapter will be a Halloween party at the Hatters. Trick or Treat!**

**WerewolvesBite- so, just a question. What do you our costumes will be? The poll is in the bio .**

**VampiresSuck- who do you think will get drunk first? Keep sending the reviews people.**

**VampiresSuck and WerewolvesBite- READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3 Grease, Sexy couches and Donut

Chapter 3 never go down the rabbit hole

**Guess what...the story has ended...APRIL FOOLS!haha you really thoguth we were going to end this. Anyways, the chapter's will gradually grow long as we go. this one is 4,000 words...Awesome. So thankzies for the reviews. you guys are bomb skittles. And VampiresSucksand WerewolvesBite will eventually update the next chapter as soon as possible...scratch that. maybe next year...April fools!**

**So read and enjoy and remember to always brush your teeth twice a day. Have fun reading**

* * *

Paris' POV

So Peter swore I would never touch another carriage in my life and started going off in another direction. I followed him when I stared at the amusement park. Everything's so….bright and colorful.

I parked my carriage, which basically is that you tie a rope around a post and the post has water and hay for the horses.

I grabbed Peter by the hand.

"Come on Peter. Let's go to the amusement park." He stared at the park.

"No. it's filthy and full of germs."

"I have hand sanitizer so that's not a worry. Let's go." I pulled him toward the entrance.

"No, let go." I pulled harder.

"Come on. How are you going to take a girl on a date if you don't know a good place? An amusement park is great for a first date."

I pulled even more with super awesome fan girl strength. I managed to drag him right in line for a rollercoaster.

"The Spinning cup jet coaster." I read aloud the sign. I looked at Peter once more. We got on the rollercoaster; the little car was shaped like a tea cup. I spun us around a couple times while we were going up the coaster. Peter stared at the ground 300 feet below.

"Get me off this ride."

The coaster tipped down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and Peter screamed too. The cup span faster and faster as we went 120 miles per hour. I screamed from the adrenaline rush and Peter screamed out of fear.

"Hell's yeah!" I yelled lifting my arms up. Peter held on to the railing inside for dear life. We went up down, side to side, upside down, turning to the left, the right.

When the ride finally came to a stop, I was giggling uncontrollable while Peter turned a mysterious shade of green. He ran to the nearest restroom and I heard him vomit from outside the boy's restroom.

I shuffled my feet kind of guilty. I felt bad. I watched a food stand nearby; I stared at some kids getting some food.

I walked up to the man who was selling, trying not to stare at his faceless face.

"Can I have 2 churro mister?" He handed me some churros and I grabbed around in the pockets of my dress. I didn't have any money.

"You're a foreigner aren't you?'

"Yeah"

"Here. On the house."

"Thanks man" I grabbed the churro and walked toward the shaken Peter.

"Here. Peter. I felt bad so I got you a churro as an apology gift." I handed him the churro.

"Well if it isn't the White Rabbit." We looked a man walking toward us.

He had long hair tied into a braid, a long yellow jacket covered in lots of weird music note shops.

"Owner" If I remember correctly, the Heart Castle isn't enemies with the Amusement Park.

"And this young lady. Don't tell me you gave up on Alice. Too much heartbreak to handle"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, dude. I'm only the errand girl and his love coach. "I retorted smartly.

"Love Coach?Aren't you a foreigner? "

"Sure am. I was sent here to help _Romeo _over here to win Alice's heart."

"If you're picking a fight then a fight you're gonna get"

"Bring it on _Mary" _I sneered.

He just oh so happen to get on my bad side. He pulled the violin gun and started shooting. I ducked and Peter grabbed his pistol and they started having a shootout. A stray bullet grazed my forearm as I started running. I ran outside the gates. More pedestrians stampeded out of the park.

I ran faster randomly into the woods. Peter could probably take care of himself. More blood trickled down. Great! Now a broken wrist and now a bleeding wound. I stopped running for a second to catch my breath. I looked around and there were trees, trees, trees, mushroom, and more trees.

I'm lost.

I walked down dirt path when a figure came running full speed at me. With a wheel barrow. He knocked me over and I yelled when dirt went into my shallow cut.

He didn't look much older than me; he had red hair with a blond streak, small brown mouse ears, a cute little hat, a long green over coat.

He started apologizing profusely. I dusted myself off.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He kept apologizing.

"Its okay" I hissed out when I touched the cut. He ripped a piece of his handkerchief. I grabbed some hand sanitizer and poured it on my cut. The alcohol burned. He started wrapping the wound.

"Thank you" I murmured as his ear twitched.

"Clover is a dangerous country. You shouldn't be out here in the woods" He said.

"Well, it wasn't really my choice. I was avoiding some bullets" I shrugged.

"You're a foreigner aren't you" His green emerald eyes widened.

"Y-yeah" I didn't like where this was going.

"Can I have a kiss Chu chu" Before I could possibly protest, he kissed me right on the cheek.

"Dude. Do you just go randomly kissing girls on the cheek in the middle of the forest?"

"Only the cute girls" he said very innocently.

"If you're flirting with me, you're succeeding. By the way, my names Paris"

"I'm Pierce Villiers. I'm the dormouse of Wonderland.'

"Dormouse? Is that like your Gangster name or something? Never mind. Do you know where Heart Castle is?"

"It's over the mountain. I could take you there if you want"

"Yeah. That'd be cool" I helped carry the shovel. When the castle finally appeared, we stepped into the Rose labyrinth.

"Pierce. Do you come here often? You seem to know where to go"

"Yeah. I gotta get the dead bodies in the castle. You just follow the closed roses that point the direction" He pointed to a rose in the maze. It was actually closed and shut in compared to the open roses in the maze.

"I did not notice that"

"I got you mousy boy "A pink thing jumped out. Pierce ran for it while I got knocked down.

My eyes opened to see a pair of amber cat eyes looking back. Our faces were too close.

He got off me. My wrist started to hurt again in the cast.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You just knocked me down." I got a better look at him. He had amber eyes like honey, pink-purple hair brushed to the left covering his left eye, multiple piercings in his cat ears and tail, and short exposing clothing.

"Sorry. The little rat was going to be my meal." He dusted off himself.

"Don't call him rat. Not cool dude" I got up. I adjusted the dress skirt.

"Are you a foreigner?"

"Guess so." I started walking through the maze.

"That's cool. Where are you going "He followed me.

"To the castle."

"Let me escort you."

"That's okay. Peter will probably shoot you."

"You know the white rabbit?"

"Yeah. I'm his assistant."

We finally made it to the castle.

"By the way, I'm Boris" He jumped onto the hedges again.

"I'm Paris. Tell Gowland I'm sorry" He nodded as he disappeared into the maze.

When I walked into the audience chamber, the queen held a letter in her hand,

"Paris. We've all been invited to Halloween party."

* * *

**SABELLAS POV**

Ok I honestly have to say this is almost like a dream come true meeting Julius. I do have to say though seeing him up close and personal makes everything so much different. Hmmm that makes me wonder do any of them actually know that they are from our favorite manga Alice in the Country of Hearts. OH my god his voice is to die for and his body…well don't even get me started on that. And holy crackers his long hair looks so soft I just want to touch it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Oh uh nothing I'm not looking at anything."

Oh god how stupid I must look gawking at him like an idiot or like a fat person staring at a donut…not saying I want to eat him cause well I don't do that. Ok well if he was a donut I might want to eat him but he's not so I won't …anyways moving on. Right when I was about to say something someone had knocked on the door and then it had opened. OH MY GOD! It's Nightmare.

You know it's pretty weird cause in the books he's kind of the silent and a keep to yourself type of person but he's not really being quiet right now he is talking …a lot. He continued to speak for a few minutes something about why am I here? Why am i alone? Who are you staying with? And so on. He keeps talking and isn't really giving me a chance to speak so I can't answer his questions. Hahaha wow. Ok now I think I should get back to what i was thinking cause well he is talking to himself not really though except nightmare has no idea what he's saying . You know some people actually compare him to a piece of furniture but I definitely disagree with that. well ok if he's a piece of furniture then dang he must be a black leather couch and you know the ones that have that plastic wrap on it so it won't get ruined. Finally Nightmare said something as he spotted me in the corner staring at the two.

"Well Julius aren't you being a little rude?"

"What are you talking about?" Julius responded.

"Well you have a guest and you have yet to introduce me"

"Oh right sorry about that."

"Sabella this is in a way a friend of mine Nightmare. Nightmare this is sabella."

Yea right I read the books they are not friends I think they are more like just two people who know each other.

"Hello nightmare it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise my dear…likewise." Then he turned to Julius and made a gesture to a room.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment we'll be back we just have a few things to talk about." Julius had simply said.

"Oh well of course."

And then they were gone. In my head that sounded way better but now it makes it sound as if they died haha. Ok I don't know if it's just me but nightmare I always thought to look like a pirate just without his parrot or his ship. Which makes me really want to just run up to him and hug him. Thinking about it I also really want to play with Julius hair.

"Sabella I'll be back soon but until then nightmare will be here with you."

"Ok"

Well now he's gone. And oh my god I'm with the pirate.

"So Nightmare can I ask you something"

"Of course what is it you want to ask?"

"ARE YOU A PIRATE?"

In the moment he from like a statue and fell to the ground and in the next moment he was up.

"WHAT!"

"I am not a pirate!"

"But you look like one"

"Well I'm not so unless you have a different question…"

"Did you use to be a Pirate?"

"NO I was never a pirate!"

"Are you sure because you really, really, really look like one."

"Sabella please drop the subject already."

"but-"

"No!"

"You-"

"Don't!"

"What-"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Wait huh?"

In that exact second I ran for ward to him to hug him. He noticed and well he ran. We ran around the whole clock tower and then I noticed a tiny hiding spot I would fit in so I got in it. I heard him walking towards the room and when I saw he was right in front of me I jumped out and fell right on top of him and began to hug and not even coming close to letting go. This whole time hugging him he was trying desperately to let him go as I was saying "PIRATE!" about 20 minutes later he gave up and basically dragged me to the main room as I was clinging on to him. He sat down on a chair and sighed when the door opened. It was Julius. He looked at us and had the look on his face as if he wanted to say what the hell but he didn't. Although he did say this.

"What's going on?" He had asked

"Julius get her off of me she won't let go!"

"Why is she hugging you?"

"PIRATE!" I yelled.

Julius gave a small and hardly noticeable smile.

"Awe nightmare let her hug you she thinks you look like a pirate. "He began to chuckle a little.

"It's not funny and I don't look like a damn pirate"

"Fine, fine whatever you say. Sabella please let him go."

"Ok fine." I reluctantly got up and sat down on another chair across the room.

"Anyways I had a feeling you would have a guest today so that was one of the reasons I came also to ask you about the Halloween party at the Hatters. Julius you must go."

"Oh I heard about that… Elliot wouldn't shut up about it and he kept saying things about how he was gonna have all kinds of carrot foods…God he's such a rabbit. OMG what are you two gonna dress up as?"

"Oh well I wasn't really planning and dressing up as anything."

"Yea me neither."

"YAY so the-"

"I know what she's thinking and the answer Is NO Julius I'll see you later but I got to go before she tries something" and he hurried out of the room and left.

"Well then fine we won't dress him up even though I really wanted to." I turned to Julius

"So I think you should dress up it would be fun and I'm gonna dress up I'm gonna be an Egyptian princess and I think you should be…uuh…umm…well maybe a….actually I'm not too sure what you should there anything you would like to be?

"Not really I don't even want to go but I have to."

"Ok well its official I'm gonna dress you up as a…hm...Oh I know a vampire!"

"No it's okay I really don't want to dress up"

"I know that's why you are going to."

He gave me a look that sort of said PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! But I wasn't about to listen and plus I think he would make one Hot vampire .after a few minutes of looking for what I needed I grabbed his arms and pulled him towards a chair while the whole time he was asking what I was doing and that he didn't want to do this. Then I pushed him down on the chair to sit down and started pulling at his hair so it will come out of the pony tail. And well that is when I started…to…braid his hair.

"ARE YOU BRAIDING MY HAIR? LET ME GO!"

He said this as he pulled away and when he was on the other side of the room he turned to me. Then he cleared his throat and said to me

"You may do as you please here to some extent but braiding my hair is not one of those things you may do."

"But I –"

"NO!"

And with that my eyes started to water with a few drops already beginning to run down my face (in case you couldn't tell they're Crocodile tears hahaha).

"Whoa what are you doing? Wait no don't do that. I-i-I'm sorry please stop that."

I looked down and with my hair slightly covering my face I gave a slight smile to where he couldn't see. When I had looked up he was walking towards me and when he finally reached me he hesitated but gently put his hand on my shoulder signaling for me to look up.

"Please don't cry. Come on lets go sit down you can braid my hair if you want."

He gently pulled me back to the chairs so we could sit down. HAHAHA! Sucker! So yes that day I got to braid Julius hair.

* * *

Paris' POV

I stared at the invitation in Vivaldi's hand. Personally I'm not fond of parties, but a Halloween party seems fun.

"There are rules in this world. Those with roles are expected to attend. "Vivaldi said.

"Am I invited?" I really don't wanna go. But if those with roles are expected to attend, maybe I'll Sabella. She really likes parties.

" Perhaps. If White wishes." The queen smiled mischievously.

" Not on your life. I got bullet wounds from the amusement park owner." I noticed he had bandaged on his hands. And on his arm.

" I'm sorry. I really am. But until someone teaches me how to shoot a guy properly, I'm going to be using Peter as my shield."

" What makes you think I'm going too!" Peter grabbed the rails and yelled at me.

" CUZ! Until I find Sabella And get the flying fuck out of here You're stuck with me bitch! So suck it!" I yelled back. You do not wanna mess with 14 year old teenager from L.A. What now!

He stayed quiet for a second then transformed his clock into a gun and started shooting me. I ran as fast as I can out of the way.

I grabbed a metal plate from the maid as I frisbeed it toward peter. I grabbed some forks and butter knifes. I threw the butter knifes like darts at Peter. The forks I flung like softballs. While Peter got distracted, I ran up to a guard and stole his spear thing. I aimed and tossed it. It missed his face by like a few inches.

For in a life-in-death situation, I did a pretty good imitation of Sebastion.

" You really want to learn to how to use a gun…." He asked.

" I feel the need to protect myself in someway."

" I've never see anyone stand up to me like that. I think you fit the position of a assistant very well."

" Alright. _Mi lord" _

And so, I have not only become assistant to the white rabbit of wonderland, I've also been invited to a royal ball….Awesome!

But I also really need some cash. I really doubt they would use American money in Wonderland…would monopoly cash do?

I was dressed in my new assistant clothes. Which was a white blouse, and a long black skirt. I have yet to look for my hat.

I was walking through the gardens next to a fountain with my back when I hear a loud splash next. My skirt got wet. I looked at the fountain when a big pink pile of fur popped out. I recognized that boa anywhere…Boris!

He shivered slightly. That's to be expected from a wet cat.

" Sup Boris. Taking a bath" I asked sarcastically.

" _No!Nonono. Running-from-some-guards—" _His teeth chartered. I pulled him out of the fountain. I grabbed a hanker chief from my pocket.

" Bra. Be careful. Something tells me this is karma" I wiped his face like a mother with a wet child.

" Karma is mean. " he sneezed.

" I know. I know. So Boris, are you invited to the Halloween party at some dude's house."

" Yeah. The Hatters. All roleholders are required to go. It's a rule" I grabbed his boa and laid it on a bench to dry.

" Hmm. Should I go?"

" You should. It would pretty awesome. You could meet Alice."

" Another foreigner huh. "

" And can you help me with something. I think it came from your world cuz I've never seen anything like it." He pulled something from behind. Where the hell was he keeping it!

He pulled out a black fedora hat. It had a simple child's ribbon around it with a peacock feather on the left.

" That's my hat" I grabbed it from his hands and placed it on my head. How could I've forgotten it.

" Your world is crazy" he announced.

"Touché'"

We started walking somewhere. I really don't know where. We talked, found we had somethings in common. We talked about Wonderland. We talked about Los Angeles. We talked about the party.

" Any ideas on a costume?" He asked me.

" I have some ideas. Mostly, I wanna do Grease. Or maybe cosplay."

" Grease. What in the world is Grease?"

My jaw dropped. How could somebody not know Grease. It was like going to McDonalds and not knowing their logo. It was unimaginable.

His amber eyes innocently widened. I need to save this boy. How could he not know John Travolta.

" We gotta have a movie day." There was no way in hell I was going to let him walk off not knowing the beauty of Grease.

" My place isn't that far away. Its only a few minutes walk" I followed him warily. Being in a new place going to a cat boys house seems kinda suspicious. Like that guy that Sabella was internet dating on . I just spilled Sabella's secret. Sowwy…

Anyway, we walked to a building on the outskirts of the amusement park. We walked up the metal stairs where Boris opened the door. He gestured for me to go in first. I walked in kinda dumbfounded. Its been a really long time since I met a boy my age who uses his manners.

The room was big with multiple couches and multi-colored pillows everywhere. The carpet was soft. A cat dozes off where a cat dozes off where a cat dozes off.

I grabbed my Ipod Touch and went forward to the saved videos. We sat on a couch and I placed the Ipod on both our laps. I touched the play button. I hope he likes it.

2 hours later

" And that is the beauty of Grease" I said happily. John Travolta is so smexy.

" So he loved, dumped her,wanted her again, and then ended up with her…..awesome"

"Now you wanna do Grease?"

"Heck yeah."

"We should like buy the jackets."

" And style our hair back."

" ooo. You know what! We should also get others to do it too."

"Like who?"

" Pierce for one. Vivaldi might be willing to do it. Ace could too. Peter should" I counted off.

" And we should sing the songs" I finshed off…..holy shiz. That would be the best moment in Fangirl history. Seeing your favorite characters singing grease songs. Epic.

Me and Boris kept talking for while. He skimmed my apps and music choices. We talked more about music and Grease. We shared headphones while we talked about Grease. My heart started to beat in my chest faster. I wondered why. The summer heat here in the castle is hot hot HOT!. He pulled out some popsicles from his fridge. They were shaped like fish.

I licked the red cherry one when we talked about singing something at the Hatters.

" We could do Grease lightning."

" Or summer Night" He intervened.

" Can you remember the song"

" Can you?" he teased grinning. I pushed play on my Ipod. He one headphone in one ear and I in the other. The song started to come

_Summer lovin' had me a blast _I sang.

_Summer lovin' happened so fast _He sang back

_I met a __**boy **__crazy for me_ I smirked

_Met a _**girl **_cute as can be_ He grinned with fangs peaking out.

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights _We both rang.

We hummed the rest of the song. That would be awesome if we could stay like this forever. I love this world a lot.

Now I wonder where Sabella is? Where?

* * *

**Now you got to love Wolfie's staring at a donut. We were in P.e. and we were talking about Julius when i said i've heard him been compared to a couch. Gotta admit...thats one sexy couch!**

**Read and Review**

**WerewolvesBite-"Oh and don't think of eating people. Thats called cannibalism and is illegal in most countries except the USA. It is only _frowned upon_ here my dear children.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4 You're not the one that i want

So the night arrived when Halloween party was about to begin. The servants at the Hatter's scurried for the final decorations. The carriages were all ready. Horses were readied for their start. What would fate have in store for this Frightful night?

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

The wind seem to blow lightly as if to say something.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

The candles were lit on the candelabras. The shadows of candle light seemed to flicker with every movement.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_The carriages were off riding to the Hatter's mansion._

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Certain role holders put on their worst disguise.

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_  
_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

The moon seemed to glow red with bad intent as clouds seem to leave the night.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

Green emerald eyes peeked outside his window. Today will be a night that no one will forget indeed.

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everyone scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

The night was ready to begin.

* * *

At the Castle

" Oww! That's my hair!"

" Don't put that in there!"

" Oww. You burnt me!"

So I was with the hair curler putting my hair up in that hip grease fashion. The servants got the leather jacket ready and the rest of the kits. Vivaldi accidentally got the earing stuck. Ace accidentally poked his eye with the brush.

Do to my suggestion (*Forced*) costume idea, we all are matching Grease. I showed them the movie when I woke up in the castle. I'm pretty sure I took a nap at Boris' place since Peter was running frantically from the queen. After that mess was sorted, I showed everyone the movie. I just know, we got some new John Travolta fans….heh heh. We learned the songs and dances in a crazy amount of time. And now we're grease.

We became an old fashioned gang. All our leather jackets have the name _Chains and Roses _, our gang name. Pretty awesome right.

Peter's jacket had lots of zippers.

Right now, Peter was currently piercing Ace's ears. Boris and Pierce were here too. Boris was currently applying fake tattoos to Vivaldi's stomach. I got my ears pierced again, 2 in the left ear and 3 in the right. For real.

I got myself finished first when I started working on Pierce's hair. His hair that covered his eye was brushed there and all of the other hair was greased back. The hat stayed. His lime green jacket glowed.

We all wore tight black clothing, and sneakers with different colored leather jackets. Mine was baby blue, Vivaldi's were purple, Peter's was red, Ace's was gold, Boris' was pink, and Pierces was lime green. Boris left his hair as it was, Ace's was greased back, and so was Peter's. Vivaldi straightened her hair.

When we finally got done, I examined everyone. I grabbed my candy bag and we all headed to the open carriage. With painted flames on the back and on the horses.

" I still don't get this." Boris pointed to all the zippers on the pink leather jacket.

"In my world, it was one time fashionable to wear clothing with lots of zippers." I hopped onto the driver's seat.

" No" Peter pushed me to the other seat next to the driver seat.

"I'll drive" he grabbed the reins and we all started going to the Hatters mansion. I stared at the forest as we drove by. It's time for the ball.

* * *

Sabella's POV

So it was time to started decorating at the mansion. Dee and Dum were carving the pumpkins. Elliot and me were making the desert. After lots of discussion (*cough*Extortion*cough*) , there was not gonna be any carrot dishes. I grabbed the ribbons and chucked them at the servant on the chandelier. The main dance hall was covered in black fabrics and orange ribbons hung from the chandelier.

After all the food was set, the pranks put in place, I went over to my room to put on my costume. My costume was the Egyptian princess idea. I put on the many types of linen, the shirt that was like a tunic top. I grabbed the necklace set, covered in real looking rubies and gold pieces. The wrapped cottons around my waist fell gracefully down to my ankles where I wore papyrus sandals. I wrapped a gold belt around my hips. I grabbed the head dress, a gold head dress with a cobra on it.

A maid came in started doing my makeup. She painted my eyelids a light blue shadow, painted the kohl, and did my lips red. I heard a knock on the door. .( It was your mom! Bwahahahahaha!. JK).I got up to answer the door to see who it had been and it turned out that it was Elliot. He had been in some kind of slave outfit. He wasn't wearing a shirt and so you can see his chest and as for pants he had on a type of pants that practically flared out and had some rips in them as I'm guessing he is suppose to be Bloods slave considering Blood is gonna be a pharaoh for the party. Oh anyways back to topic Elliot came to see if I was ready because the party would soon start and since the party is here at the Mansion we have the honor to do the greeting. Oh goody I have to greet people my dream come true I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Elliot I have something to do so I won't be able to help with much of the greetings"

"what why not what's more important I mean we are hosting this party so we all have to be here"

"well if you want to get technical then I will say that I don't really live I'm just staying here…just saying"

Elliot just stared at me as if he was about to say something but then closed his mouth and turned towards the door and mumbled words to himself.

"fine do as you wish but be here no later than 8:30" then he was gone.

Anyways the time passed I was all dressed and ready but I still had to go back to the clock tower to help out Julius. Well he didn't need help but if I didn't go he just wouldn't dress up he'd come as himself.

"hey Julius I'm here where are you!" I screamed out in to the tower.

"I'm here I was putting on what you had told me to wear and well I'd really rather not dress up ."

"Well to bad are you ready?"

He walked out of the room and he was wearing his costume and WOW I did a great job. He looked so hot in his vampire costume.

"You look ready to me so let's go!"

I began to pull him by the arm to the door and we were off to Hatters once again. After a few minutes we arrived at the mansion and thank god I wasn't late to greet people they would've killed me.(Literally!)

* * *

**God's POV (Halleluiah Halleluiah) Or the third POV **

Sabella greeted the guests as they entered into the mansion. Paris was with the others as they parked the carriage. Sabella watched in amusement as people came in with elaborate costumes and dresses.

Some big and tall. Others small and tiny. She shook hands warmly with each guest that entered. Paris walked in with Boris escorting her.

Sabella shook hands with the queen. _"Wow. They really have Grease costumes here."_

She shook hands with Ace and Peter. And with Boris. And when she reached to the women on Boris' arm, she noticed her eyes. The women stared at Sabella.

"**Oh My Fuckin God!"**They both yelled.

They hugged each other for a second crying out apologizes.

"_Oh. I'm so sorry" and "I missed you" and more "Where have you been"_

Paris sniffled as Sabella wiped her own eyes dry. Boris looked at them like they were crazy. Peter and Ace and Vivaldi stared.

"_Who they hell are they"_ Elliot came in to see Sabella and another foreigner sniffling. Pierce stared in alarm at the two crying teenagers.

"Sooo….Who are you" Boris smoothly said.

Sabella pulled away. She straightened her outfit.

"I am the Princess Sabella of Egypt." Paris turned back and holding her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. It was just too funny.

Elliot gestured to Paris who gave up and started laughing. She breathed deeply to calm herself down for a moment.

"I'm Paris" Short and sweet. Like a mango.

"So let's get this party started" Ace yelled from the door that opens the party.

_Get it started, get it started, get it started._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._

Paris stared around at the party decorations. She glanced at the food.

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._

All these people were dancing wildly with all the crazy costumes. It was too claustrophobic. The world was becoming dizzy.

_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._

_Yeah._

"Paris" Boris grabbed her arm.

" Are you okay" He asked, eyes full of concern. She nodded. They all sat at the main table. They started to eat the appetizers when some other people arrived.

Alice, Julius, Gray and Nightmare walked into the room, looking exhausted.

"Remind me why we were lost again?" Gray said irritated. Boris, Peirce and Peter started to run up to her. Paris jumped out of her chair and tackled Peter to the ground.

"Why! Let me see Alice!" He started to squirm. Paris grabbed his jacket, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"NO! If you want her to love you, you need to give her some space" She pulled harder on the red leather. Pulling someone in heels is not easy.

Sabella ate casually, her mind focused more on the food. She turned her head to the left, Paris and Peter were gone.

"_Hmm. Where did they go? This food is awesome. I wonder what Torres would say about Elliot. Maybe something off topic and strange…..very strange….omg. Is that Dee and Dum!"_

On the top of the stairs, in the main ballroom, Blood, Elliot and the twins were standing. There were basically carrying Blood, the pharaoh, on a gold pedestal.

He wore multiple gold necklaces, long strings of beads, pure white linens, a gold topaz head dress fit only for a pharaoh. On his feet, he wore leather sandals.

The guests curtsied down to him. Sabella walked over to him so she can ride the pedestal too. Paris and Peter returned after the mini-lecture.

Blood stepped off to say his announcement.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman. I'd like to get this Ball going. So I'll make this quick. Have fun and let the dancing begin"

Lines of servants blew the trumpets. Confetti came out of nowhere falling over people's head. The fun has just begun.

* * *

The orchestra began a simple waltz. Sabella and Paris started ordering the twins to walk them around on the pedestal. Till the twins dropped them.

They grumbled angrily and went to the others. Boris dragged Alice and Paris to dance.

"Right, just what a guy wants. Two girls for each arm."

Boris chuckled at the statement. He twirled Alice and grabbed Paris. Paris stumbled at the unfamiliar dance. He hugged both of them while dancing.

"Womanizer" Alice mumbled. Ace stepped into the dance and robbed Alice from Boris. He killed the mood! It was such a nice mood for Boris. He kept dancing with Paris. Paris stumbled at the new moves.

Sabella watched the dancing. She had her camera recording the whole dance between Paris and Boris for later black mail. The main courses finally came out so everyone took their seats, stopping the waltz.

As they all ate, Paris and Sabella looked at the multiple silverware. So many forks and spoons. What's the tiny one for? They both looked at Alice for help but she was busy trying to ignore Blood's stares.

Paris reached out for the leg of chicken in almond syrup and honey. Sabella nibbled on the salad crouton. Everyone in ate in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Sooo….um….. Nightmare. How was Pirates of the Caribbean?" Paris tried to start up a conversation.

"No idea what the heck you're babbling about. But you and Sabella have creativity of a squirrel." Nightmare said tartly.

"Don't insult the squirrel! We're Californians. We live for the outrageousness and craziness of life. Katy Perry sang a song about us." Sabella argued.

"Uh huh" Nightmare clearly didn't believe them.

"And what does your world have to offer?"

'Trust me. There are some many thing we have in our world you won't believe. Anime. Manga. Johnny Depp. John Travolta. Leonardo Di Caprio. Grease. In N Out. McDonald yogurts. Disneyland. Trust me. It's awesome" Paris listed out some stuff. Sabella nodded eagerly.

"Hey Alice. How come you never told me about that stuff?" Boris asked Alice. She shrugged.

A servant poured some wine into the tall glasses. Everyone raised their hands and took a toast.

Paris and Sabella took a big swing of it, before realizing it was real Alcohol. Sabella cautiously spit on the napkin while holding it to her mouth. Paris swallowed, used to the strength of alcohol. When all was said and done. They began to dance once more.

Paris slipped away and pulled her iPod out of her pocket. She walked over to the orchestra who in some way, had old fashioned microphones and speakers. She talked to the conductor for a second when they brought over a really tall stool. There lowered the microphone to stool level. Paris ordered him to start the music on her signal. She got on top of the stairs. The other greasers followed her cue.

_Why this car could systematic_

Eyes from the crowd popped to the stairs.

_Hydromatic_

The lights turned to Paris_  
_

_Ultramatic_

The boys got on one knee.

_Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)_

She yelled out. Boris repeated after her.

_We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads  
oh yeah_

She walked the railings.

_(Keep talking whoa keep talking)_

Pierce mimicked.

_Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

Paris pumped a fist in the air.

_(I'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready)_

Ace happily said.

_With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no shit _

She pointed out to the crowd . Somehow, she said shit a little louder than needed to make a point.

_we'll be getting lots of tit_

And grabbed her breasts as the audience gasped at the audacity.

_In Grease Lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

The boys did a good job of pumping the crowd.

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_  
_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

She jumped on a chair to step on the main table.

_We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins  
oh yeah_

She walked the main table purposely knocking arrangements over. She walked over to Blood, swinging her hips.

_We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon_

She put her hand on her hip as she turned a hip away from Blood

_Grease lightning_

As the music got its solo, Pierce lowered the smaller chandelier above the main table to Paris. She grabbed the chain as Pierce lifted her up to he ceiling. Ace and Peter dragged some girls to dance. Boris grabbed Alice and tossed her up. Boris caught her.

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

Paris played a bit with the chain connecting theceiling. Pierce lowered her down. She took off her jacket and tossed it at Sabella who stared at her, jaw slacked. 

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial_  
_(Grease lightning go grease lightning)_  
_You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_  
_Lightning, lightning, lightning_

The boys said it like a croquette. They all assembled a position on the table.

_Lightning, lightning, lightning_

Paris did a perfect *John Travolta grease lightning* point at Blood.

_Lightning. Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!_

__The crowd stared in shocked for a second then burst into wild applauds. It was like a football stadium of Texas fans. It was unbelievable.

* * *

**SABELLA POV**

"OH MY FRIGGiiiiiiiiing GOD I didn't know she can sing"

Why the hell did Paris never tell me she could sing or dance. All those years she complained about me in choir and in color guard and

"Hey I'm so lost. So are you two like friends or something?" Elliot came up behind me and asked.

"Really Elliot if you hadn't figured that out by now…I'm worried but yes we are friends."

"Well damn if your friends how come we haven't heard of her once from you?"

"Well…uh…you know that's a good question LOOK carrot cake!" when he looked away all excited I took off and ran. You know only him would fall for that cause well we all know that no one is serving carrot cake or anything tonight hahaha.

Anyways now thinking of it that really is a good question why haven't I thought of Paris. I shrugged and thought to myself well it must because I was really liking it here that I just didn't think about her.

That reminds me where is my back pack. What did I have in it ok this is so weird I honestly don't remember much of anything that happened before we arrived here. No point I guess trying to remember right now so back to the party.

When I walked back into the room I noticed not many people were dancing so I looked around a spotted Paris. I walked over to her and we started talking and saying all the stupid things that's already happened to us.

Out of nowhere Ace had come up to us and asked if we wanted something to drink yes we were hesitant to take anything from him but then we figured we were thirsty so we took it. It looked like a swirly blue liquid (kinda like Jamba juice) and it did look good so I guess it was ok.

We took a sip Paris is practically chugging it down and I don't blame her cause it tasted like OREOS-Sip-YOGURT-sip-CHURROS-sip-CHEESECAKE-sip-MAPLE SYRUP-sip-TACOS- wait WTF!

I felt my body lighten up and I felt sleepy. I let my eyes close for a minute by I felt an electrical jolt go through my body like _**Fucking**_ cold water going down my back. I felt strange. Taller and less Sabella-like.

I look at myself right next to me. Was my nose always that way? Myself looks at me shocked…I look at myself realizing I was wearing black clothing and heels. Paris' hair was a lot shorter and I swear I felt something on her bellybutton…..**HOLY FISH STICKS! A MOTHER TRUCKING BELLY BUTTON PIERCING!**

" You have a belly button piercing" I hissed at myself. The _other _Sabella looked at me calmly.

" Yeah"

" _**We are stuck in each others body and I fucking realized you have a belly button! And all you say is 'yeah!'"**_

Do I know her anymore? First it was the high heels, then the singing of Grease, then a belly button piercing. She's turning into another person and why am I barely realizing this?

(**For now on, when we say Sabella, it means in Paris' body and vice versa.)**

" This isn't ideal but it could be a lot worse." Paris calmly explained. I slapped her in my body. Wow, am I leaving a bruise for myself….

" Slapping me isn't going to make the problem go away" Paris rubbed my cheek gently.

" It sure makes me real nice right now" I snapped. God I want to punch her. Can I? god.

" Stop Fucking cursing! Just calm the fuck down and we'll get out of this fucking nightmare! Just stop acting like a retarded bitch in my body and let's hurry up and fix this bullshit." She said so many curse words in my body. I swear my Mom would smack me with a bible for saying all that.

* * *

Paris' POV

Being in Sabella's body is not ideal cuz I swear everyone is so tall and humongous. We chugged all our drink down and we'll have to find Ace. I noticed Peter by the balcony. He looked depressed. His ears were pushed to the back of his head like a rabbit and he was looking down at the gardens. Alice was dancing with Dee and Dum in their adult forms. That's why.

Love hurts like hell and has no guarantee of a happy ending. This is a manga book with a supposed 100% customer satisfaction. I grabbed Sabella and told her to look around for Ace. I maneuvered around the crowd to the balcony.

" _Hey silly rabbit. Trix are for kids" _I said. I told Peter that line when we were at the amusement park.

" Paris?" He looked confused.

" That's me. Almost." We looked at the gardens for a little bit.

" Alice huh. She's cute." I tried striking a conversation. He smiled a little bit.

" Yeah. She is." He murmured. I could see it in his eyes. The look of first love. I've seen it so many times. Pity I wouldn't know the feeling.

" What do you like about her" I asked.

" Her smile. When I look at it, I swear I'm in heaven for a while" He said softly. That rhyming thing has me confused. That's pretty cool…being able to rhyme. But I haven't the time…..I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

" Ever told her your feelings." That's a stupid question. I've seen him confess his feelings a hell of a lot of times in the manga.

" Yes. Multiple times. I've said I loved her but she doesn't believe me. I feel like dropped dimes. Or some fool hopelessly in love. Why can't she accept my feelings of love and devotion. What the heck do I need! Some stupid love potion!"He said angrily turning away.

" Idiots never die." I said calmly.

" What?" He questioned.

" It's true. Idiots never die. I once heard a saying, where love is as strong as getting hit by 18 wheel truck. Only a fool would enjoy that and live for that. I think it's time you got hit by the 18 wheel truck." I dragged his over in to the ball.

I noticed one of the waiters had the same wine thing that Ace had. I grabbed two glasses.

" I think I should tell Alice how you feel in case you mess up and make yourself look like an idiot." I handed him the glass. He looked downright nervous. I know I shouldn't mess this up. A clock is a terrible thing to waste on the after burn of love. We drank it in unison. I felt the cold water go down my back again with the light-headedness.

I reopened my eyes, I was staring down at Sabella. Literally staring down at her. Peter was too tall.

" Please help me." He begged.

I noticed Julius and myself walking down to us. I could tell on myself's face that something was wrong.

" She did it" Myself pointed to Julius. He shrugged innocently. Sabella was in Julius' body. Aww fudge.

" What the hell happened" I asked in Peter's voice.

" We got the drink but I got distracted and then we got the wrong drinks. And yeah…" Sabella babbled on in Julius body. I slapped my forehead—I mean-Peter's forehead.

" Okay….I got to help Peter with something and I'm gonna need you" I grabbed Sabella's arm. I dragged her over to the stairs.

" Pick a Michael Jackson love song" I told her quickly. She panicked for a little bit and babbled out

" You rock my world"

I debated the song for a little bit. I played it on my brother's x-box on the Kinect. I think I could pull off serenading Alice.

May the force be with us (FTW epic star wars line…..)

* * *

**Werewolvesbite- Ok so this is the end to this part of the chapter hope you all like it and don't get to confused like I did. We finally updated!**

**VampiresSuck- So I was in Sabella's body but then I'm in Peter's body. Sabella was in my body then she's in Julius' body. So Peter is in Sabella's body and Julius is in Paris' body. So that's how it was done. **

**WerewolvesBite- So let this be a lesson to you all children…..Don't drink alcohol from a stranger cause maybe this can happen. And then you would be stuck in best friend's body. You love them but don't wanna be your friend.**

**VampiresSuck- But it's good news for you Wolfie—(Slap) (T^T)**

**WerewolvesBite- So….READ AND REVIEW(=_=)or we'll have a stare down. COME ON!LET'S DO THIS THING!**

**VampiresSuck- Come on. We'll send digital churros and tacos to every reviewer!(^v^)**


	5. Chapter 5 This Is Thriller Night!

Chapter 3 part 2

**Warning-Extremely strong language, Michael Jackson songs, Grease references, bad use of alcohol, and lots of references. We do not own anything or the manga and if we did, it would have ended up a lot better. Oh and if you don't like Michael Jacskon...then we're gonna have a problem...**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

So if being stuck in Peter's body wasn't enough for me, I had to serenade Alice for him. And a sure fire way would be to sing Michael Jackson. Ever since he died, my heart has become heavy with depression. So this is a remembrance to the King of Pop.

I fix Peter's grease hair where one front lock is curled up like Michael. I took off the round glasses. I went up to the ipod touch by the stool. It kept playing whatever was next in the song list.

I scrolled for the Michael Jackson folder. I touch the song "You Rock my world". The song started coming on, I got ready by the stairs. A servant turned off the lights off and directs light in my direction.

_My life will never be the same_

I struck a pose. I walked around the stairs like gangsta'

_Cause girl, you came and changed__  
__The way I walk_

I walked to prove my point

_The way I talk_

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_

I put my hand to my heart before chest pumping it off.

_But girl, you know it's true__  
__Stay with me, fulfill my dreams_

I pretended to shake my head. One of the flirtier girls in the ball suggestively moves her hips my way.

_And I'll be all you'll need_

Boris, Pierce, and Ace got the clue before dancing backup.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)_  
_I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my_  
_life)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)_

I kissed her hand_. _Before taking her to dance with me_._

_Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I__  
__finally found, come on, girl)__  
_I started snapping, leaning one knee in front of the other. Others joined in the crowd.

_You rocked my world you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)__  
__The rarest love, who'd think I find__  
__Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

Elliot and the twins joined in. I sang louder. Damn….does Peter have such a good singing voice. I noticed some other girls swooned.

_You rocked my world you know you did (Girl)_  
_And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

I danced my way over where Alice was.

_some time I knew that love would bring_  
_This happiness to me_

Smile.

_I tried to keep my sanity_

I pulled and ruffled Peter's locks of white hair. My face shows the look of impatience._  
__I waited patiently_

_Girl, you know it seems_  
_My life is so complete_  
_our love that's true because of you_  
_are doing what you do_

Alice finally turned to me. Her eyes widened to me. I smirked and gave a devilish grin. I grabbed a girl in a naughty cat costume. We danced. I touched her cheek as I continued to sing. She traced Peter's ab lining through the black beater. We started moving in unison.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)__  
__Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all__  
__my life (Searched for all my life)__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find__  
__(Whoa...oh...oh...)__  
__Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)_

The girl walks off moving her hips. I grabbed her hips, moving with her. Everyone was dancing with us. Moving in a gentle swaying of the world.

_You rocked my world you know you did (Come on, come_  
_on, come on, come on)_  
_And everything I own I give_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_  
_you did_  
_And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

We all continued to sing our hearts out. Maybe that was what everyone was missing. A chance to let out the deepest desires.

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)_  
_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

I wonder why Peter likes a girl like Alice….she's pretty plain to me. Nothing special if you think about it. As far as I go, she's got self-esteem issues and relationship issues.

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did__  
__And everything I own I give (To rock my world)__  
__The rarest love, who'd think I find__  
__Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

Here comes my solo.

_Girl, I know that this is love_  
_I felt the magic all in the air_

I literally feel all the love in the air….or lust_  
__And girl, I'll never get enough_

I started spinning Michael Jackson style.

_That's why I always have to have you here, hoo_

Spin then stop with big finally. Everyone kept dancing. Snapping your fingers and moving your hips.

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_  
_you did_  
_And everything I own I give (Look what you did to_  
_me, baby, yeah)_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

Boris started singing with me. Pierce and Ace joined in.

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,_  
_baby)_  
_And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my_  
_world)_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

_(You rocked my world)_  
_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
_(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)_  
_(The way you give it to me)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
_(Give it to me)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)_  
_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_  
_you did_  
_(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)_

I'm pretty sure I succeeded in my job of love. Time for Peter to finish the rest. I looked for my body around the ball room. He's dancing too.

_(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),_  
_you know you did_  
_(Baby, baby, baby)_  
_And everything I own I give_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
_And everything I own I give_  
_The rarest love, who'd think I find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

I don't know but someone opened all the champagne bottles and small firecrackers at the end of the song. I looked over and Sabella was standing with a couple servants. She grinned to me.

Everyone applauded. A faceless servant handed me the mike.

" So…how is everyone. Did you like the song"

A loud cheer

" Well…so I have something important to say to a very special person tonight." I glanced over to looked nervous and twitchy.

" And that very important person is…Vivaldi. I have to tell het to soundproof my room cuz the King and Her and like Boris and a fish!."

Loud Laughter.

" Sorry Vivaldi" I apologized to Vivaldi. Blood and Ace were too busy laughing. I got off stage to walk to Sabella. She had the

* * *

Sabella's POV (from Julius body)

HOLY CRAP! I mean fish sticks…no crackers…no…Ooh cookies! Wait what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I'm taller WTF! How can I be in Julius body? This is to flippin weird! I have freakishly long hair which feels to smooth to be guy's hair and holy fudge crackers! I don't have a heart! I mean I guess I sort of do but at the same time I don't know what I mean? Well it's now a clock considering I'm not in my body no more.

OMG! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!Wait how do I breathe? I don't think I'm breathing! Holy Crap!I'm freaking out!Not really thinking,I started to flip out even more and run around in circles. Suddenly stopping in place I saw Paris walking over to me (**let the record show Julius is now in Paris body I'm in Julius body Peter is in my body!and Paris is in Peter's Body!)**

"Are you ok?You don't seem to be breathing?" Julius had asked in strange yet calm voice as if nothing had happened.

I shook my head indicating that I'm DEFINITELY NOT OK!

"Holy fudge crackers Julius how do I breath!"

He just stared at me as if I was the most craziest person in the ...this is Wonderland after all...

"well you inhale then exhale then repeat…you know it's not exactly rocket science."

"FOR YOUR INFORMA-you guys have rockets here?" hey!I'm Breathing! Oh my god! It's a Miracle. I found little timmy!

This is so weird to me...we so need to think of a way to get back into our own bodies.

"so Julius I have yet another question for you."

"Ok shoot."

"So since you're in my friends body that means you are now a girl but at the same time you are still a guy so do I call you Paris or do I say Julius because well I don't know whether to refer to you as a he or a she…holy crap I'm so confused."

Ha ha ha!Ok that was honestly the first time I have seen him dumbfounded in the short time I've known him also stood there a little lost in thoughts thinking about it. After a few minutes he or well she opened his or her mouth and started talking.

" I guess you would refer to me as you always done."

"Ok I can do that."

Julius and I were going to start walking away to find Paris and peter but someone and grabbed my arm and spun me around. Oh god it's Elliot what could he possibly want right now and from me…well Julius?

" Hey! Look at what I found! Blood pulled out this baby from the wine cellar. It makes people switch bodies. He thought it would be hilarious for guests to switch bodies" Elliot held it by the neck. I felt my eyebrow twitch. I grabbed it from him, glaring. Stupid Blood. He's worse than eyebrow wax.

Paris walked over to where we were. I popped it open. _Pop. _I love that pop…..anyways, I grabbed a couple glasses from a servant nearby. We were ready.

* * *

**God's POV**

Sabella served everyone. Paris and Sabella toasted and took a sip. So now, Paris was in Julius' body and Sabella was in Peter's Body. Julius and Peter took a sip. Now Julius was in Sabella's body and Peter was in Paris' body.

Peter took a sip of Sabella's cup. Now he was in his body and Sabella was back in Paris' body. Julius and Paris did the exact same thing and Paris ended back into Sabella's body and Julius was back into his own body.

Now that just leaves Paris and Sabella to switch. Finally they both took a sip of the wine and are back into their own bodies.

Finally, although there is one little problem…they're all running around after Elliot screaming at him saying things such as "you stupid rabbit!" or "what the hell" and knowing he was running while screaming out "what did I do?"

The girls tossed the wine cups away. That was way too much for the first 4 hours they were at the party.

Dee and Dum came up to them, Dee clutching something in his hands. It was a huge hairy tarantula.

" Lookie what what we found. A huge spider" Sabella backed away from it. It was the size of a fucking tea cup.

" And we trained it to jump" Paris stared at it. It looked like those jumping tarantulas back in Mexico….uh oh. Sabella tripped back on some table cloth knocking down some plates. The loud noise scared the tarantula who jumped onto Paris' head.

Paris screamed and pulled it from her hair and chucked like a soft ball. It went flying or better yet—soaring through the ball room and land on Blood's back. It crawled around on his back.

Elliot warned blood who froze up. It started jumping him on his nerve points making his hands go up on the side.

Paris simultaneously copied him with her fingers in a clawed position. She got a crazy idea as the song Thriller came from her Ipod on stage. She dragged Sabella into this. They played this on the Michael Jackson experience on Wii. So it wouldn't be too hard.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

Sabella mocked Blood. That tarantula is too freaky to look at.

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

Paris got others to start dancing. Everyone was trying to imitate her moves.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Everyone was enjoying this dance. The song was quite fun to dance on Hallow's Eve

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

Sabella really loves the servants. They have such good zombie costumes and bedsheet ghosts.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Out of nowhere, Ace comes out with a machete.

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

Paris started dragging Boris into the dance. They started walking around the stairs.

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

Zombies, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, ghouls would be proud. So would Elliot's grandma but we're not going into that.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

At the last moment something freaked Pierce out who jumped onto Paris knocking her down of the stage. "Oomp" like in the anime's came out of her mouth. All the others kept dancing.

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

Paris and Pierce were nose to nose. Lips almost touching.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

Boris pulled Pierce off like a stuffed animal. Pierce was too freaked out to say anything.

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

Over the tone of the music, something outside the garden was glowing red. Paris and Sabella paid no attention to that. Boris was arguing with Pierce in which Paris pulled both of their ears.

" Break up dudes. Love and Peace only"

Boris muttered something incoherently. As much as Paris was going crack him, something else was happening.

Around by the stairs, Blood and Vivaldi were bickering. Some words were tossed in. Sabella desperately tried to stop the bickering.

They were arguing about Alice. What a concieted person!

" She's a little manipulative slut"

" Jealous people never succeed."

" Foreigners are trash"

"Trash is where Mafia linger'

Throwing back insults to each other like children. Sabella slapped her forehead. It was starting to attract a crowd. A vein bursted in Sabella's forehead.

" **Everybody shut up! Jesus Christ!"**

" Germany!" Paris cracked a Hetalia joke from episode 1-The World Conference.

" **We had this party because the rules said so! So we just agree to something"**

She yelled out, angry as hell. Even the devil would flinch at her angry tone. That was a rare thing if Sabella was ever mad. Last time she was mad...let's just say thats how Atlantis sunk.

" Wow. 2012 came early." She blew a low whistle.

The roleholders looked at the two oddballs. You have a sarcastic, wise-cracking, irrelevant foreigner, and a bi-polar, spacey, dense like maple syrup, foreigner. Then you have Alice who came back and is stuck once more in this world.

There aren't many options to deal with these girls. And where the hell do they all come from?

* * *

**Extremely short chapter but it was all these nutburgers could do for the moment. WE ABSOLUTELY IN NO WAY OWN ANY OF THE MICHAEL JACKSON'S SONGS OR KICKASS DANCE MOVES!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE SEND SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! FLAMERS WILL BE EXTINGUISHED WITH THE POWER OF LOVE!O**


End file.
